


independence

by Jaggy_Simp



Series: flash fiction drabbles [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaggy_Simp/pseuds/Jaggy_Simp
Summary: little drabbles for girls in one piece. taking part in the women! wanted zine
Series: flash fiction drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723570
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	independence

Rebecca stared at the dull sword in her hand. She pulled her cape tighter around her body as a cool breeze wandered through the halls of the colosseum. It was weird suddenly being on her own after all this time.   
All her life, Rebecca had been looked after. When she was just a baby, she had her mother to watch over her and make sure she was okay. Rebecca couldn’t remember back that far so she couldn’t really remember what it was like to be that young.   
After her mother died, she was looked after by the tin soldier without a leg. Soldier had been so good to her. He always made sure that she was safe. That there was always a roof over her head and food for her to eat.   
Rebecca’s hand tightened around the hilt of her sword. Soldier had been the one to teach her how to fight. He had been the one to insist upon her learning. Even though initially she had been reluctant she gave in. He put the stick in her hand and forced her to learn. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes and Rebecca furiously wiped them away. Soldier was always strong and he was always there for her. Now he wasn’t, she was on her own.   
It was her duty to get the Mera-Mera Nomi. It was her personal mission. Soldier wasn’t there to help her anymore. She swallowed the lump in her throat and she stood up straighter. She met the stone eyes of the Kyros statue in front of her. She was going to win the Mera-Mera Nomi and bring down Doflamingo if it killed her. With a new found determination she headed off to her block to wait.


End file.
